A Maid's Afternoon
by Squaresen
Summary: 'A Maid's Afternoon' is a book that Siesta had always read thoughout the anime series. I will now try and write that story! Instead of a purely lurid story, I am going to make it a love story. I will use Siesta and Saito as the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

The title, 'A Maid's Afternoon' was a book that Siesta read and fantasised about throughout the 'Familiar of Zero' Anime series. So I am going to attempt to write it the best I could as a love story. It would be easier if I just used characters that everyone is familiar with and so I'll make the main maid character Siesta, and the main male character Saito. And I'll use all other characters depending on their usefulness to the storyline. Oh and I will definitely include Louise or Henrietta in the story at some point. But it is going to be a fanfic mainly about Siesta and Saito... Unless if somebody writes in their review that the story should really take a different turn! So please review!

Warning: There is probably going to be adult content in this story. So don't read it if you are going to be uncomfortable with that fact. Expect some graphic scenes.

I do not own the title of Zero no Tsukaima nor its characters. I write this purely as a fan and do not expect to profit from this fictional story.

A MAID'S AFTERNOON

Chapter 01 – A journey of a thousand miles begins but with a single step

It was a cloudy autumn's day in the Tristain country side. A smell of fermenting decay filled the air as the browned leaves on the passing trees fell from their branches. It had been raining for a week now which delayed Siesta's transfer to her new master's manor, closer to the capital. But she saw this delay as a blessing for she knew all too well that she had already been sold to a new noble family. Such a turn of events was to be expected as her old employer had gone bankrupt due to his numerous debts and could no longer keep many maids within his residence.

But now she was in a carriage sent by Count Mott De Gramont (that noble which in the anime tried to get Siesta in the first episodes of Season 1) to take her to her new prison. It was going to be a prison of unspeakable horrors as she knew exactly why such a man had purchased her so suddenly since her previous master's misfortune. He had eyed her countless times during his visits to her old master's estate. It would not surprise anyone if the Count was responsible for her old master's accumulated debts just so that he may have Siesta to himself.

The count held high office in the court of Tristain. However, such cannot be said in his private life or his past. Rumour has it that he was a cunning womaniser who had used his venomous charms to seduce the only daughter of one of the wealthiest counts in the country. His wealth had come in the instant he married into the family. The young countess had bore him a son, and mysteriously passed away soon after. Many say that it was the count's intention to let his wife die early so he may have his mistresses in his bed instead. Whatever the truth, he is now renowned for having numerous affairs ranging from the highest nobility to the cheapest prostitute. The only thing keeping him in court are his numerous expensive banquets held at his manor to remain connected with other politicians and nobles.

A stray teardrop found its way down the cheek of Siesta's face as she looked out the windows of the carriage. It seemed that she would not even have found her first true love before this man would defile all that is pure within her. But alas she had no choice in the matter, for a commoner's purpose was to serve a noble no matter the condition nor the circumstance. But little does she know that her fate was not to be as grim as she may have expected. There was to be light at the end of her hardship.

Her carriage soon came to the extravagant manor of Count Mott. Its grounds were massive where hedge mazes and rows of tall grand trees surrounding a complex of mansions which rivalled the very palace of the royal family. There was a shade of green in the gardens of the manor where there was the brown of decay everywhere else in Tristain. The White stone on the buildings themselves seemed to shine in the dim autumn light covered by ornate marble statues of gilded angels. But amidst such beauty on the exterior, Siesta knew what hid under the ornate surface. Such a place did not give her joy but the deepest sorrow.

Her reception with the head mistress Kirch was brief. She explained the rules of the manor to Siesta. But above all else, the rule to serve the masters of the house was absolute. He was to have all access to any servant at any given time especially now that he had appointed Siesta as his personal maid.

X X X

Siesta sat in the warm water of the grand bath. It was to be her special privilege to bathe there until further notice under the counts specific orders. She was to attend to Count Mott's bedroom that evening for personal duties for him. She had held back her tears until the vapours from the water consumed her eyes where it fell like rain. Her chest burned from sorrow as she felt more isolated than ever. Her soft whimpers echoed around the grand bath as tears dropped readily into the falsely calm water. Her assigned clothes were what the other maids had called 'half attire'. It was simply a more extravagant maid apron which barely covered her front. Siesta was to wear nothing else but the apron and her standard issue maids veil along with dark knee height stockings.

Head mistress Kirch's voice echoed in the large hall to call Siesta to ready herself to be presented. With hesitancy, Siesta slowly ascended from the warm depths of the water. There was a chill as she felt a breeze on her skin. She dried herself quickly, put on the ridiculous attire and followed the mistress through the dark and empty long halls to the Count's room.

The doors to the grand bedroom opened to reveal its dimly lit interior. Long eerie shadows covered the expensively gilded room where they seemed to shift and dance under the flickering candle lights. In the centre was a lone figure, lying down on the red sheets of the grand bed, naked with his legs splayed in a suggestive fashion. Siesta hesitated as she saw the moderately obese body of count Mott signalling her with his hand to come closer. A push from Kirch shoved the unwilling maid into the room where the doors abruptly closed with a loud thud.

"Come over here so I can have a good look at you!"

Siesta slowly approached the bed with her gaze fixated on the ground, her knees shaking and her soul screaming for her to leave this place. She stopped as she had neared the bed, unable to go any further as the cramps in her calves begged her to turn away and run. Her body tensed as she saw the shadows shifting when the Count had got off the bed to approached her. She quickly shut her eyes as the count paced leisurely around her, his eyes invaded her body with sinister lust. His constant giggles pushing Siesta close to tears.

His thick, fat fingers grasped hungrily at her exposed buttocks sliding and gripping the underside of her gluteal folds. Tears streamed down Siesta's face as her hands madly clenched onto each other for comfort. A feeling of nausea choked her from within as the count hands slid upward towards the bow which held her apron in place. Unable to undo it quickly enough the count tore away it. The fabric choking and burning Siesta's skin as she could no longer keep silent and let out a whimper from her burning chest. The sound of disapproval was interpreted differently to the count as he found new vigour and increased his efforts until the ties of the apron tore off, leaving red marks on Sieta's skin.

Siesta cried as she desperately held onto the shredded apron from exposing her breast and anterior skin. Her knees buckled as she slid down to a kneel while her thighs tightened in a desperate attempt to closing her womanhood from exposure. Her whimpering increasing in volume as her tears flowed from being pushed and humiliated in such a fashion. But there was nothing she could do as her life was not hers any longer but his.

"It seems I was not wrong to purchase you. It seems like you are still untouched by any man. Must be my lucky day."

Laughing loudly with unjustified delight Mott grabbed at the remainder of the apron. Siesta resisted until the back of the counts hand landed squarely on her face. The impact caused Siesta to fall sideways as she felt as though her entire face was about to explode and her eye was to dislocate from its socket. Her ears rung with tinnitus as her cranium came into contact with the cold polished marble floor. Her body paralysed from shock as she had finally loosened her grip of her apron as it was torn from her.

Hastily her flaccid body was dragged to the bed by the arm in such a way that had almost dislocated her shoulder. Her screams of pain and disapproval echoed around the room as her naked form was thrown onto the bed followed quickly by the heavy, fat rounded body of Count Mott. His horny tongue tasted her neck, his teeth ground at the already tender skin, scraping and bruising as it tried to get its satisfaction. He had not held any part of him back as he placed his weight upon Siestas fragile body. His hands grabbed hungrily at her breasts and he hastily positioned himself to finally force himself into her body.

"No! Please! NO!"

Siesta's eyes finally shot wide open to finally gaze at the count for the first time. His eyes glowed with a blood red glaze. A sinister grin tore across his face as though he was a man possessed. The flaps of his belly bounced like jeleton as he struggled to pin Siesta back down. Her scream came onto deaf ears as she desperately tried to keep her thighs closed. But the strength of the count gradually over powered her and pressed her down with his body weight, panting with hellish satisfaction. Siesta's struggles seemed more and more futile as bit by bit, her energy drained from her body. She felt fainter by the second, her stomach felt bloated as the sick nauseous feeling elevated to the point of making her lose consciousness. Her struggles finally ceased as she black out.

X X X

Siesta's eyes opened to find herself cold and naked in a small cell. It was nothing like the Mott's mansion with its gilded walls. This was cell in a dungeon surrounded by only large damp grey stones and a heavy wooden door. The smell of decay filled the air as the cold moist air chilled Siesta to the bone. Her body ached and her breath tasted both sour and bitter. It was dark in the small room and was lit only by the flickering light of burning torches outside the cell. The claustrophobic chamber pressed at Siestas chest as its walls seemed as though they would fall and crush her at a moments notice.

She realised that she had fainted and the horrors she had encountered quickly filled her consciousness splashing her with dread and sickness. She cried to herself softly in the dark and her whimpers echoed in the dark halls. She knew she had been violated and her innocence taken away from her, but she still reached down to her pelvis to examine the damage done to her. But she was still intact. No traces were found to have told her over wise. She had realised that she was still pure. A feeling of relief and joy filled her which made her cry harder as she cupped her hands on her teary face. She had found at least a little comfort in the lonely darkness until she was startled by a loud thump on the cell door.

"I am glad to see that you are awake." A jeering but playful female voice came from outside the cell door. "The count was extremely disgusted by your behaviour and thus you will be spending the next week in this cell as punishment."

"Mistress Kirch?" Her throat was dry and her lungs burned, but Siesta managed to force the words out of her mouth.

"Apparently you vomited all over the count when he was just about to take you. Ha! Classic!" Kirch said in a mocking tone. "Let me give you a piece of advice new girl. The count can take which ever girl he pleases in this manor. The more he favours you, the more benefits you are to receive. You are his property. If you bite the hand that feeds you then you will starve to death here."

"But I cannot accept that man. This is wrong!"

"Well it doesn't worry me if you are going to be like that. But status here is only counted on how much you are willing to give to that man. So stay here and rot for all I care. Here are some clothes so put them on if you don't want to freeze to death."

Rugged pieces of clothing were thrown in to the cell along with a small piece of bread through the barred window on the cell door. The footsteps grew fainter and fainter until silence had returned to the confining walls. Siesta dressed herself and chewed slowly on the stale bread. She finally cried herself to sleep that night on the damp haystack that was in the room.

Three days had passed quickly and she had not heard a sound in the dungeon. She felt faint from hunger as she had more and more trouble keeping herself warm. The only way she could quench her thirst, came from dripping water from the cell's ceiling. By the night of the third day she dreamed of being home once more where a whole roasted pig was served for dinner. The sweet apple sauce had been prepared by her mother and was served as accompaniment to the tender pork.

Alas it was only a dream and Siesta woke up still cold and alone. But there was a small candle burning in the room on top of a simple wooden tray. The flame flickered in the darkness but its warm light revealed a plate of sliced roasted pork topped with apple sauce. Portions of simple mashed potato seemed to have been hastily placed in a small bowl and an apple that had sat on its side.

Siesta could not believe her eyes and quickly attended to the meal. She was unable to hold herself back as she hastily chewed on the already cold roasted pork. It was as delicious as it had been in her dream, perhaps even more so. She could not hold back her tears as she ate. Her oesophagus seemed to hurt every time she had swallowed after such a long time without nourishment. She lifted the apple that she had saved for last and was surprised to find a note underneath.

'This is not much but it was all I can sneak out of the kitchen. I hope that it does not get cold when you find it.'

The note had been written in a rush but its letters had great clarity. There was no name to accompany it. Siesta had read the note many times before gently folding it up, cradling it in her palms. She pressed it against her chest. It was strange to her but she treasured it as though it was the most valuable thing in the world. Fatigue soon caught her as her eyes became heavy. This time she smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Something she had not done for so long, it had almost seemed as though it had been unnatural. She felt warm, and her loneliness had finally escaped her so she reasoned that her smile was justified.


	2. Chapter 2

The title, 'A Maid's Afternoon' was a book that Siesta read and fantasised about throughout the 'Familiar of Zero' Anime series. So I am going to attempt to write it the best I could as a love story. It would be easier if I just used characters that everyone is familiar with and so I'll make the main maid character Siesta, and the main male character Saito. And I'll use all other characters depending on their usefulness to the storyline. Oh and I will definitely include Louise or Henrietta in the story at some point. But it is going to be a fanfic mainly about Siesta and Saito... Unless if somebody writes in their review that the story should really take a different turn! So please review!

Unfortunately, There is no Adult content in this chapter.

I do not own the title of Zero no Tsukaima nor its characters. I write this purely as a fan and do not expect to profit from this fictional story.

A MAID'S AFTERNOON

Chapter 02 – There is no cure for lovesickness

Siesta had tried to stay awake whenever she could in hopes that she would meet the mysterious person who had shown her kindness. She had always wondered who it may have been and why he or she had concealed their identity. Perhaps a fellow maid who had resented the count or perhaps someone who had worked in the kitchen who had taken pity on her. But whoever he or she may have been, she felt she would meet them under better conditions so she tidied herself as best as she could. There was only one source of water in the cell which dripped from the ceiling so she did the best she could to wipe away the dirt that had built up upon her face and any other residue that was left on her skin. She brushed her hair as neatly as she could with her fingers using a puddle on the ground as a mirror. Her rugged clothing did not fit her well, but she made the best of it and patted them down to flatten the messy creases.

By the next night, her ears tuned themselves to the distinct sound of footsteps in the dungeon. They were faint as though the person had tried their best to keep as quite as possible. Soon enough a shadowy figure appeared through the view hole of the cell door and hesitated as he saw that Siesta was looking at him contently. There was silence between the two as they stared into each other's eyes for the first time. To Siesta's surprise the figured turned around to leave. Her mind blanked to such a strange gesture. Her heart skipped a beat as it urged her to say something to the person who had helped her.

"Thank you!"

Siestas voice echoed through the walls of the dungeon as the figure outside paused his withdraw. The cutlery rattled from the momentum of his abrupt retreat.

"Thank you for being so kind to me." Siesta urged herself to her feet to walk quickly to the cell door to take a glimpse of the person who had helped her. "I am Siesta. I know that you are the one who had helped me last night. Thank you!"

The man had worn a butler's suit. His short back hair hid most of his facial features from Siesta as he held onto another tray of food in his hands. His head slowly turned to look at Siesta where it had greeted her with a gentle smile.

"I am glad to see that you look a lot healthier than last night"

Siesta had been filled with a strange emotion as soon as she had looked at the butler's face. It had only been a simple exchange of words but it had sent her heart racing in her chest. Her face became hot as a wave of warmth filled her body. She looked at his smile with much wonder. He was not the most handsome butler she had ever seen but his features had stimulated her senses as though he had been. A blush started to appear on her face as she stared into the seemingly endless depths of the butler's eyes.

He took a step closer to the cell door as Siesta body tensed not of fear but of nervousness. The bolts to her cell were unlocked from the other side. "I hope you are not going to try and escape?... because if you do, I'd be in a lot of trouble."

Siesta shook her head quickly. She felt shivers down her spine as the door had swung opened. She clenched onto her hands nervously as the butler entered the cell. He had placed the tray down onto the ground and quickly took the empty one from the previous night. His gestures were swift and decisive and had done everything without a word. The silence had been disturbing as Siesta quickly walked forward to try to help the butler. She was startled when he got up with the empty tray and with a loud thud, he bumped into her, sending them both crashing down onto the floor.

There were numerous echoes around the floor as the plates from the tray had smashed on the rough surface. Neither of the two made a sound as they laid there on their side, both entangled in each other's arms. The sounds had still echoed in the halls but they stayed the way they were, not knowing how to react in such a situation. It was both comforting as well as frightening at the same time but neither of them wanted to move to separate themselves from the accidental embrace.

In the end, the butler moved first as he got up, putting his hand to his face, pretending to clear his throat. "I am sorry. I had better get back before I am discovered!" His sentence was broken with the distinct hint nervousness as he had tried his best to hide his blush. He picked up the tray and quickly moved towards the door.

"Wait!" Siesta had almost shouted picking herself up to a sitting position quickly. "What is your name?"

The butler paused as his body tensed. He had contemplated for some time before he had turned around. Still conflicted whether he would answer Siesta's question or not. But before Siesta could open her mouth to say that it was okay, he answered her. "Saito. My name is Saito."

X X X

Siesta thought deeply to herself after the encounter with Saito. The way in which he had acted was strange beyond reason. It was just a name that Siesta had asked him, yet he was so secretive about letting her know that. It seemed like there was something that he was trying to hide from her. In the end Siesta had reasoned that he was a kind person who has broken the rules of the manor to help her. Why else would he have been so secretive?

The next day, Siesta was released from her cell and was placed in the most straining duties around the manor which included anything from cleaning the toilets to managing the large sheets of linen from the numerous guest rooms for the count's mistresses. It was hard and straining work and it was given by the count's specific orders to ensure that Siesta was punished. Right now, Siesta was on the bottom of the pecking order and she would constantly be harassed by other maids to complete their tasks as they lazed one way or another. Her muscles ached as she had slept at night in the maid quarters. But the weight of the pain would lessen if she had held onto the note that Saito had written to her.

She would always take a detour to get close to the kitchen in hopes of meeting the butler who had shown her kindness. Heart thumping each time she had entered the kitchen and her mind screamed within a composed and ordered exterior. Thinking to herself that perhaps she may be able to get a glimpse of him or better still to even grab his attention. Anything would have satisfied her burning desire to see him once more. There seemed at last hope in her heart that there was a person who had cared for her in this god forsaken manor. Her previous thoughts of escape were suspended the moment she had laid eyes on him the first time.

However, days have gone by and there was no sign of him anywhere in the manor. Was her instinct that he had worked in the kitchen been wrong? She was so sure that the uniform he had worn was of somebody working in the kitchen. Gradually, a fear had began to consume her as she thought that perhaps he was being punished for showing her kindness. She was isolated in the new mansion and had but only one speck of hope of relieving the loneliness. Although she did not want to admit it she was now desperate to find him. At least to know that she was not the cause of his absence.

X X X

A ball was to be held at the De Gramont mansion and all preparations were set for a grand reception. It was to be a celebration held in honour for Count Mott De Gramont's son, who was just accepted into the Knightly Order, Tristain Royal Drake Guard. There was also to be an announcement that the ball was also to mark the engagement of Master De Gramont and the third daughter of the Vallière household. There was much commotion within the household as the young master of the household was to be engaged. The maids spoke to each other on how much of a shame it was that they never had a chance to seduce him due to his constant absence from the mansion.

The kitchen staff was on high alert first thing in the morning, gathering and preparing the ingredients to satisfy over 100 guests. High nobles are expected to gather at the mansion and preparations from the maid's sector had gone on with ferocity. Siesta nominated to work closely with the kitchen in hopes that Saito would at last be working there. It was not a prestigious job as most of the other maids had nominated to act as the welcoming committee to entertain and aid the guests themselves. They do this in hopes that they may attract the attention of a noble but Siesta was not the slightest bit interested.

She helped out the understaffed kitchen with preparation and was given compliments on her skills. To this moment, Siesta was unable to really speak to any of those who had worked at the mansion but during the rush of the day she did nothing to disappoint the highly stressed Chef Osmand. All tasks were preformed flawlessly and she had really bonded well with the kitchen staff. She would always stare up at anyone who would come to the kitchen but would always be disappointed to see that it was not the face of Saito. Eventually she had found her moment to ask Osmand about a cook named Saito but the only response she got was a laugh from him as though she had just made the world's biggest joke.

When evening came, Siesta was called out to fetch more napkins which were stored at the back of the mansion. So she hurried down the deserted halls to the storage room. As she walked quickly down one of the halls, there was a set of double doors which were wide open, leading to the grand balcony outside. Wind blew in as the silky curtains swung wildly under the moonlight that night. Siesta slowed her pace as she neared the doors and outside stood a lone figure staring into the fine night sky.

He wore a military uniform, its elaborate insignias shone brightly even in the darkness of night. The figure gave out a depressed sigh as he gripped tightly at his ceremonial rapier. He turning his head back to the door as thought his sixth sense had detected Siesta standing at the doorway. "Life is all about following those who rule you isn't it?"

Siesta froze, startled by the knight's sad and depressed tone. She knew that it was too dark for him to see her face but was curious at how familiar his voice had sounded. She took a step outside onto the balcony to reveal herself from the shadows.

The knight finally turned to face her, his cape flattering in the evening wind. Only his silouhette can be seen, his smile had a distinct look of sadness as he approached Siesta. At that moment, fire magic was cast in the distance setting off the fireworks display that lit up the night. Its radiant light made the night as clear as day as finally the two of them could clearly see each other's faces.

"Saito?"

Siesta's muscles seized as she tried to hide her shock as she looked at the familiar face of Saito. This was beyond any of her expectations to meet him in this fashion. Her heart rejoiced by the site of him as she was consumed with emotion built up over the passed week. She was finally able to see him again as her joy made her forget the hardships and the loneliness accumulated. With smile and tears she had cast away all that had separated them, she cared not for the situation. She took him into a warm embrace with great urgency as tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Saito was surprised at the show of affection. He knew full well that he had fallen for her the moment she had entered the mansion. Why else would he pretend to be a butler just to see her those nights she had spent in the cell? It had taken him 3 days to finally realise his feelings but he knew he was glad that he was able to work up the courage to send food to her. He was in her arms. His hands finally reached around her and grasped frantically at Siesta's back, returning her a loving embrace. He was unable to utter any words for at that moment, he had let go all of his morals and sense of duty.

He looked into Siesta's tear-filled eyes. It had pained him to see her cry but was comforted by her gentle smile. He slowly drew her towards him hoping that she would stop him. But she did not resist as he placed his lips over hers. It was gentle and warm as they closed their eyes hoping that this moment would last an eternity. Their kiss went undisturbed in the cool night air as they caressed each other's lips delicately, as though such a union was so fragile that it may break at any time.

Their time alone was soon invaded by the sound of Count Mott's voice. "Saito! You have some nerve to flirt with a maid at a time like this! The guests are waiting! Get your arse in to gear!"

Violently, Saito was torn away from Siesta. His expression was filled with sorrow and guilt. As he was led away from Siesta by Count Mott, his faint voice was barely heard over the loud booms of the fireworks. "Siesta... I am sorry."

X X X

Siesta soon got the napkins she was sent for earlier. As she joined with other maids in serving the guests, Saito's last words echoed in her mind. Why would he apologise to her after kissing her? He was always so secretive about everything. The military uniform he had worn had barely been visible to Siesta. If Saito had been a butler, he would be in the high ranks to be so highly sought after by the count. Siesta's thoughts had sent her into a day dream as she walked aimlessly among the guests with a tray of champagne in her hand.

There was a distinct chime of the strike of a champagne glass at the top of the grand stairs in the main hall. Everyone's gaze was soon fixated there, while the chaotic chattering was replace by silence and attention. Count Mott stood at the centre stage, with a satisfied look and a smirk of pride.

"Tonight is a grand night!... As you all know, my Son, Saito De Gramont has been knighted by her majesty, our gracious Queen Henrietta only days prior." Count Mott announced after grabbing Saito and putting him forward for all to see. "He is now a Tristain Royal Drake Guard!"

The crowd cheered as the hall was drowned in the deafening sound of people clapping. Siesta's heart skipped a beat as she saw Saito, as a feeling of confusion had consumed her mind. Her thoughts were blanked for a brief moment until she saw a young woman with pink hair joined Saito on the tall staircase.

"And now. It is with my absolute pleasure to introduce to you Mademoiselles Louise La Valliere." Count Mott rose his glass. "Let us raise our glasses to make a toast to their engagement!"

"To Sir Saito De Gramont and Louise La Valliere!"

There was much rejoicing in the hall as the guests commented on how wonderful the current events have unfolded. Cheers and laughter filled the air and none noticed a little maid who had sat in the corner of the room in tears. Her sobs drowned out utterly by the frantic claps of applause inside the hall and the explosions of fireworks outside.

Author's Notes: So now that Saito's feelings for Siesta has deepened but he has a fiancé now. I am probably going to make Louise a bit snobby at first but Saito will see a side of her that he would be drawn to. But Siesta is probably not going to forgive Saito so easily, so he will have to work hard to get her affections back. But will he get distracted by Louise to try hard to Siesta?


End file.
